lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Midway Arcade
Midway Arcade is one of the many franchises featured in Year 1 of LEGO Dimensions. It is based on the Midway Arcade Treasures games. Background Midway Games was an American video game developer and publisher. Its titles included Mortal Kombat, Spy Hunter, Tron, Rampage, the Cruis'n series, NFL Blitz and NBA Jam. Midway was once also the international distributor for Namco's arcade games including Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Galaxian and Galaga. Midway also acquired the rights to video games that were originally developed by WMS Industries and Atari Games, such as Defender, Joust, Robotron 2084, Gauntlet, Wipeout 64 and the Rush series. The company's predecessor Midway Manufacturing was founded in 1958, as an amusement game manufacturer and In 1973 it moved into the interactive entertainment industry, developing and publishing arcade video games. The company scored its first mainstream hit with the U.S. distribution of Space Invaders in 1978. Midway was purchased and re-incorporated in 1988 by WMS Industries and after years as a leader in the arcade segment, Midway moved into the growing home video game market beginning in 1996, the same year that it made its initial public offering of stock. In 1998 WMS spun off its remaining shares of Midway. Midway was ranked the fourth largest-selling video game publisher in 2000. After 2000, Midway continued to develop and publish video games for home and handheld video game machines, but it experienced large annual net losses and engaged in a series of stock and debt offerings and other financings and borrowings. Sumner Redstone, the head of Viacom/CBS Corporation, increased his stake in Midway from about 15%, in 1998, to about 87% by the end of 2007. In December 2008, Redstone sold all his stock and $70 million of Midway debt to Mark Thomas, a private investor, for $100,000. In February 2009, Midway Games filed in Delaware for bankruptcy. Warner Bros. purchased most of Midway's assets (including Mortal Kombat), and Midway settled with Mark Thomas to relinquish his Midway stock and debt. The U.S. District Court in Chicago dismissed a lawsuit alleging that former officers of Midway misled shareholders while selling their own stock. In 2010, the bankruptcy court dismissed claims against Redstone concerning his sale of the company to Thomas and approved Midway's plan of liquidation. Midway terminated the public registration of its securities in June 2010. In March 2011, the court dismissed a lawsuit challenging the sale of assets to Warner Bros. As of 2016, a liquidating trust continues to collect and distribute any proceeds and other assets to Midway's remaining creditors and pursues avoidance actions on behalf of creditors. Their successor is currently Netherealm Studios who now focus more on fighting games such as Injustice: Gods Among Us and Mortal Kombat and rebooting all of Midway's games. Related Characters/Objects * 71235 Level Pack ** Gamer Kid *** Arcade Machine **** 8-Bit Shooter **** The Pixelator *** G-6155 Spy Hunter **** Interdiver **** Aerial Spyhunter Non-Playable Characters * Thief * Spyhunter * George * Mukor * Merlin the Wizard * Grunt (Gauntlet) * Astronaut * Robotron Hero * Manti Lander * Thor the Warrior * Defender Spaceship * Lizzie * Ghost (Gauntlet) * Joust Ostrich * Gauntlet Announcer * Bif/Jet * Questor the Elf * Thyra the Valkyrie * Grunt (Robotron: 2084) * Sprint Car * Joust Knight * Demon * Paperboy * Lumberjack * Brain * Sorcerer * Major Rock Hardy/Captain Ace Gunn Adventure World * Arcade Plaza * Joust Cavern * The Badlands * Rampage City * Toobin' Falls * 720° Skate Park * Marble Madness Course * Cyberball Field * Defender Mountain * Robotron Arena * Super Sprint Circuit * Vindicators Fortress * Gauntlet Labyrinth * Xybots Tunnel Levels * All Your Bricks Are Belong To Us * Retro Wreckage Games Trivia * Midway Arcade is the second franchise featured in the game to be a company in real life, the first being DC Comics. * Midway Arcade is one of the six franchises that are part of Warner Bros. to be in Year 1. DC Comics, The Lord of the Rings, The LEGO Movie, The Wizard of Oz, and Scooby-Doo! are the other five. * Midway Arcade's levels in the game are different than what they normally are within the classic arcade games in the real world. ** This is because All Your Bricks Are Belong To Us, which is included in the story, is set in the virtual world of the four games whilst Retro Wreckage is set in real life causing havoc to the real world affected by video game characters thanks to Lord Vortech. *** This means that the Midway Arcade, Portal 2, and Sonic the Hedgehog Level Pack levels are the only levels that have a connection with LEGO Dimensions. *** Coincidentally, they are all separate video game franchises. * The arcade cabinets for Defender and Robotron: 2084 were shown in the background of the announcement trailer for LEGO Dimensions. * Midway Arcade is the franchise with the least music tracks, at four. A current error disallows the player to play said tracks via the Jukebox. * This is the only franchise to have an exclusive minifigure created solely for the game, being Gamer Kid. Gallery Midway.png|The Gateway Portal for Midway Arcade Category:Index Category:Franchises Category:Midway Arcade Category:Videogame Franchises Category:Company Franchises Category:Warner Bros. Franchises Category:TimeWarner Franchises Category:Midway Franchises Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Franchises Category:Wave 4 Category:2016